


"Oh?"

by ode2miscreants



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode2miscreants/pseuds/ode2miscreants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick grinned mischievously and murmured into Wally’s neck: „Make me.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh?"

"Dude," Wally exclaimed, withering under Dick’s way too sturdy hold on Wally’s hips.

"Let up!" he bucked with a small whine.

Dick grinned mischievously and murmured in Wally’s neck. "Make me."

Wally accepted the challenge and started wriggling under Dick’s heavy figure, starting to vibrate. A weakness of Dick's.

Dick abruptly lost control and Wally turned the tables in a matter of seconds.

Dick was pressed on his back with hands gripped over his head tightly. Wally’s weight now taking control, he laughed successfully as he did so.

He pressed a tender touch of lips to Dick’s as he waited for resistance. Something hit Dick’s groin and all he could reciprocate was a moan.

Wally was grinding his crotch against Dick’s, fuming with desire as Dick shivered under him, delicately placing light touches of lips all over Dick’s face.

He continued moving down, hips snapping firmly yet slowly against the Boy Wonder, tongue flickering against the sensitive skin on his neck. 

"W-wally?" Dick managed to interject, face flushing.

"Yeah babe?" the speedster said, lifting his head to gaze into the half-closed but still visible blue orbs.

"I have something to tell you." Dick declared with no more sound than a mere whisper.

"Oh?" Wally broke away from the frantic rut against Dick’s hips, lowering his defenses so that the wonder boy could release the words through his heavy breath.

Before Wally knew it, he felt ankles from extremely flexible legs wrap around his neck and throw him on his back, hefty body following. 

Wally was so dumbfounded by the movement that Dick managed to slip one hand under Wally’s tail bone and lift his centre to grind their hips together deliciously. He leaned down and gave Wally a mouthful of ultimately passionate kisses.

Wally regained some composure and entwined his fingers in Dick’s silky shoulder-length raven hair, melting into the kiss. He fought feverishly with the fierce tongue invading his mouth.

Hard-on against hard-on, the boys were panting and moaning and groaning and muttering eachother’s names like there was no tomorrow.

No words were needed. All they felt for one another was expressed through lustful kisses and wailful movements which enjoined the tips of their pleasure points.

For a liberal amount of time they forgot who they were to everybody else, forgot what their duties were. There was only Wally. And there was only Dick.

Orgasm hit instantaneously, making the boys exhale more than loudly by the momentary exertion.

They rode out the aftershocks with fluttering eyes, Dick’s body on the verge of collapsing on top of Wally. 

Instead Dick threw himself next to Wally and turned his head to watch his chest rise and fall.

Wally caught his gaze and entwined his fingers with Dick’s. "What was it that you were going to tell me?“ Wally asked with a dry throat.

Dick lifted their entwined hands to his lips and kissed the backside of Wally’s hand.

"I love you"

They both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah. This was like, my first time writing anything EVER.
> 
> Let alone some kind of smutty thing.
> 
> I'm very sorry for grammar mistakes, English isn't exactly my forte.
> 
> I'm going to go and die now. Goodbye.


End file.
